


i finally learned to trust (the truth of something)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Ad Astra per Aspera [9]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, First Time, Hand & Finger Kink, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sub Brian May, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolf Mates, ask to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Brian is nervous about their first time together (first time period!), but Roger and John are there to help.





	i finally learned to trust (the truth of something)

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes. The long-awaited conclusion to arc one! I suppose the long-awaited porn is more accurate. But I got it done. I survived and here you guys go! Enjoy!

Brian sighs happily as the sunlight filters into the room. He doesn’t open his eyes but instead lets the scents of home fill his nose. To his left is John’s rainy scent, heavily mixed with his own and Roger’s; to his right is Roger’s ashy smell mixed with a stranger’s and blood. He rolls onto his side, allowing John to spoon him in his sleep and nuzzles his nose into Roger’s hip where his scent is strongest (well strongest spot in reach).

The motion on his head stops, which is how he became aware that someone was _petting _him for lack of a better word (it says something that it doesn’t bother him as much as it usually would). He huffs, and the motion resumes. It nearly lulls him back to sleep, but as he drapes his arm over Roger’s thigh, he notices the tension.

“Rog?”

“Sorry, love. Go back to sleep, it’s still early.”

It’s late enough that the sun is up, which is as fair as any time to get up. Not that he wants to, because he is comfortable. His natural curiosity only serves to push him further to wakefulness and his concern about why Roger is so tense.

“You’re okay?”

He keeps his eyes closed, but inhales with more intent to see if Roger has been hurt. The only unusual scent is the stranger’s, which is being replaced quickly by John’s and his own scent. Maybe there’s a reason that sleep makes the scent heavier. Certainly, he isn’t complaining considering he gets to fall asleep and wake up to his favorite scents.

“Just thinking, Bri.”

“About?”

“Brian.”

Brian hugs the leg tighter, “talk to me.”

“You’re half asleep.”

“And?”

Roger slips his hand down further and rests it on the back of Brian’s neck. He hums at the feeling. It doesn’t stop the pressing feeling of wanting to know what’s upsetting Roger. He can’t think of anything that he’s done recently, or that anyone has done really. Nothing severe enough to warrant Roger bringing it home at least.

“We should wait for John to get up.”

Ah. So, it’s a relationship thing. Brian frowns and barely prevents the whine from tearing out of his throat. Everything feels like it’s going well. He can’t think of a reason that Roger and John would want to stop this. Unless… That’s certainly something they do need to talk about.

He places a light kiss on Roger’s thigh. Brian isn’t entirely sure that Roger even felt it through the fabric of sleeping clothes. The hand resumes its gentle stroking. It doesn’t lull him to sleep, but it does keep him from doubting the upcoming conversation too much. Roger being here and touching him like that, well, that wouldn’t be done if they were about to break up, right?

Brian doesn’t sleep but he wouldn’t call himself conscious. He feels when John starts flexing at his back and Roger leans over him to share a quick morning kiss. Brian yawns and extends his feet. Someone pulls his head over. John he realizes once the scent separates enough. He kisses gently, when John starts to pull back Brian playfully bites at his lips.

John strokes his cheek, “good morning.”

“Morning,” Brian throws his arms over his head to pop his back, smacking Roger in the process.

Roger grumbles and pouts. It’s a very nice sight to first see in the morning, when he finally opens his eyes. Tousled blond locks dangle in his face. Brian leans up to get his good morning kiss, which Roger returns after a moment of protesting. Clearly, he is annoyed with being smacked or pretending to be for sympathy.

It’s working.

“Morning, again,” he says when they break apart.

“Again?” John smiles languidly, “mm, how lazy.”

“Right,” Brian chuckles, “at least we don’t look like we’re about to go back to sleep.”

“Give me a reason to stay awake?”

Roger smirks before pouncing over Brian to pin John to the bed. Their kiss turns from the gentle pecks to hot and dirty. John bucks up and Roger gasps. Brian sits up and moves away from the scene. His head tilted to the side.

They break apart. Roger noticing the distance with a frown. So, he was right, they are going to talk about why they haven’t had sex yet. Maybe he should’ve had this conversation when they were both drunk. Just to save himself the embarrassment.

“Sorry, Brian.”

He shakes his head. Why was John apologizing?

“We know that you don’t want that kind of relationship –”

“I do,” it’d be a lie to say their display hadn’t got him interested. It’s just –

“Wouldn’t know it,” Roger scowls, “why is that?”

Brian raises his eyes skyward. Words are failing him. When he waves his hand vaguely both John and Roger reach over to grab it. He offers John his other hand and tries to not relax too much into the soothing circles being rubbed.

“I don’t know – I mean I do know – but I don’t know how to do that?”

“What?”

“_That,” _he nods.

“Not following, love,” Roger replies.

“You and John both know how to have sex!”

That’s an easier statement than outright admitting it. Although it sounds more accusing than he means it. Really, it’s a good thing that they _do _know.

“You’re a virgin.”

Brian sighs miserably.

“Well, that makes sense,” Roger says, “everyone has to have their first time eventually.”

They don’t get it. Not that he had expected them to, but he really wanted them to somehow know what his problem is with it.

“I don’t know what I’ll be like?”

“No one is good their first time.”

Roger wiggles his eyebrows, “unless you’re me.”

John pushes into his side. Roger crosses his legs and starts to sulk. Brian laughs as John shakes his head.

“Goodness,” John sighs fondly, “but can you explain what you mean?”

“Well, I kind of mean being good at it,” Brian flushes, “but also I know that lykans can sometimes be… too rough. At least that’s what I’ve always been told.”

Roger shrugs, “I can take it.”

Brian whines, “but I don’t want you to _take it_, and what about John?”

“Before we talk about John like he’s not in the room,” John raises a hand, “I think there’s an easy fix to this.”

Roger turns to John interested. His blue eyes light up with lust, Brian bites his cheek wary and wanting.

John looks between them, building tension, “Roger can just hold you down while I fuck you.”

Brian blinks. The flush climbs down to his chest. When had John gotten such a filthy brain? Roger’s mouth is parted and his pupils blown as he looks at John with wonder. He takes a second to think about it. Roger isn’t stronger than him… but maybe with leverage. He is concerned with clawing John’s back to ribbons, so this would take care of that problem. Being on the bottom doesn’t bother him.

But how well would he react to being held down?

“I can also keep you calm,” Roger offers a little sheepishly, “like once we’re at that point.”

A charm? The thought doesn’t appeal to him, at least not in this circumstance. Although his brain supplies him with the thought that Roger _could_, and he files the thought away for a future fantasy.

“As an emergency.”

John tilts his head, “we could have two safewords? One for yourself and one if you think you might hurt us?”

“Yeah, that could work,” Roger turns to him, “We have that system for us. Sometimes the heart rate can get a little too… appealing.”

Brian watches the grimace on John’s face, “are you okay with this? Knowing what could happen?”

“Those are just for the worst case, Brian. I trust you _and _Roger to keep yourselves and me safe.”

_Yeah, maybe from another supernatural_, Brian thinks_, but what about when you’re completely vulnerable?_

“We can take it slow, and you can stop it at any time.”

Roger is sitting on his knees. Brian sniffs. There’s a faint but heady scent of arousal. He’s smelled it before, of course, but this is the first time he’s in the room when it starts to build. Trying this, he wants it. All he must do is trust Roger and himself to not let it go south. The former a little more so than himself in this situation.

“What would –” he swallows, “what would the words be?”

“You have to pick it,” John shrugs, “so you’ll be able to remember.”

Brian runs through a list of words. It takes him a few minutes to find ones that couldn’t be misunderstood _and _were unlikely to come up in a sexual conversation. John and Roger watch him with fond smiles.

“Proton for you and neutron for me?”

He nearly takes it back when he sees the face Roger makes but then Roger waves his hand, “mine are celery and gravestone.”

Brian understands Roger’s reaction, and why the vegetable makes him a little greener than normal whenever Brian cooks with it.

“I’ve got wire and bowling,” John adds.

The arousal in the room has died down some. Which Brian is grateful for, he wasn’t entirely sure he was ready to do it right this second. It makes him feel a little guilty because Roger and John were sure to have a good time without him this morning. Roger squeezes his hand.

“And if you can’t talk, pinch one of us.”

Brian nods. With that John leans forward to kiss. It doesn’t deepen as John’s stomach takes that moment to remind them all that it’s late morning and neither he nor Brian have eaten since last night. Roger looks smug.

“Well, we can deal with later, no?”

* * *

Later turns out to be that evening. Freddie overheard their conversation and with a far too pleased look on his face, he said he plans to “search for inspiration,” that evening. Brian wants the ground to swallow him. Freddie knowing their plan means that he also heard what Brian hasn’t done.

Just before he leaves, Freddie pulls him into the kitchen to give him a tight hug.

“I know people, Roger and I are no exception, place a lot of value on sex. But don’t do it until you’re ready.”

Brian nods and covers his face to hide the blush, “I know that. It’s worse with everyone making a big deal about it. I would’ve said I didn’t want to have the talk if I didn’t.”

Freddie raises an eyebrow.

“Well. I would’ve made it clear that I don’t want it.”

He waves Freddie’s hand away when he attempts to pat Brian’s cheek. Freddie giggles and then places a quick kiss on Brian’s cheek.

“Just be safe, dovey.”

Brian shrugs off the concern, “I’ll be all right.”

He smiles at Freddie’s smile, “oh I know. But I can still fight for your honor.”

“Please don’t.”

“I will!” Freddie throws a few jabs at the air.

It makes him laugh which only makes Freddie’s grin brighter, “there we are. And don’t worry, I gave the same talk to Deaky.”

“Not Roger?”

“Well, he got _a _talk.”

Brian leans down and nuzzles against Freddie’s face, “go, have fun. Be safe.”

Freddie mirrors the action which makes Brian’s heart twist unexpectedly. He can’t help but repeat the action on Freddie’s other cheek.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, and then you can spare me all the exciting details.”

“No, he won’t,” Roger appears in the doorway, fresh from the shower.

“Oh?”

“He’ll be too busy.”

Brian yips in warning, which only earns him a wink from Roger.

“Well, you can’t keep him locked up forever,” with that Freddie gives them one last wave before he vanishes from the flat.

He is admittedly curious about where Freddie is seeking inspiration, but a shirtless John draws his attention. Roger and John smell like the same soap.

“I wasn’t invited?” He pouts.

“Shower can’t fit three people. You snooze you lose,” Roger shrugs.

Brian sticks his tongue out which Roger does as well. John sneaks past them both with a long sigh.

“Absolute children.”

“Hey now.”

Brian takes a second to look around the flat. Mail is piling up on the table again, he’ll have to sort it for the bills. The plant is dying, John must’ve overwatered it again because there are dirt and water on the windowsill. Dishes need to be done and the fridge has a strange odor coming from it… spoiled milk. There are plenty of things he needs to do.

“Brian?” John is looking at him with wide eyes.

Then there are things he wants to do. He bends down, his mouth sealing over John’s in an open-mouthed kiss. John takes control quickly, sticking his tongue in Brains mouth. His hands go to Brian’s hair, while Brian’s grip the counter behind him. They’ve made out before sure, but never with _intention. _

Roger grabs his wrists and pulls his hands from the counter. Brian pulls away to watch Roger press a kiss to the pad of each one. Featherlight and barely there. John brings him back down into a kiss. Arousal hits his nose and it only serves to make a fire burn in his belly. When they break apart this time a thin string of spit briefly connects them before breaking apart.

“My turn,” Roger rumbles.

John steps to the side and ends up plastering himself to Brian’s side. Roger gives John a sloppy kiss, “worth the wait, hm?”

Brian watches as John gives Roger’s lip a sharp bite. His pupils are blown wide. Before he can examine the scene further, Roger is commanding his attention by pulling him down. He feels Roger dig his nails into his scalp, and it stings in the best way. Roger nips at his lip hard, Brian is worried he’s going to draw blood, but instead, it serves to let Roger in.

Roger swallows his whine when a hand releases his wrist to squeeze at his ass. A second hand joins almost a second later. Brian breaks the kiss and leans back exposing his next with a gasp. He feels John mouth at the spot before he starts sucking. The bruise is going to vanish as soon as it forms, but the thought is nice.

Very nice.

“Bed,” John orders.

“Okay, yeah.”

He blinks trying to remember how his legs work, but he doesn’t need coordination as both John and Roger pull him back towards their bedroom. Brian tries to sort through their scents, but they’ve become so mingled with each other and arousal that he can’t. A low rumble forms in the back of his throat. Roger raises his eyebrow. Brian flushes (somehow all the blood hasn’t gone south yet). There isn’t an easy way of explaining this.

“Uh –”

Roger stops. Brian stumbles into him, which is Roger wanted as he’s brought into another heavy kiss. He’s spun around into the wall. His hands tighten at the thump and he takes a deep breath through his nose to calm himself. _Roger isn’t a threat. Not a threat. Not a threat. _Then Roger does something with his hand cupping Brian’s dick and his mind blanks.

They pant once they break the kiss. Roger grins, “good boy.”

Brian chokes.

John pulls Roger away by his hair and the two meet in an equally heavy kiss. One of John’s legs slip between Roger’s and he presses up. Roger keens. It’s a touch too loud, but Brian ignores the hurt in his ears. It’s a very nice sight.

“Bed,” John reminds them.

This time Brian grabs both Roger’s and John’s wrists. They’re only a few meters away from the bedroom. His heart twists with anticipation and nerves. If he doesn’t take this step, _now, _then he might never get the courage to. There’s a plan in place. It’ll be fine.

John squeezes his hand and offers a kind smile. Brian lets out a tightly wound breath.

They’re in the bedroom now. It gives him a second of clear-headedness as the arousal hasn’t quite filled the room. He drops their hands and shuffles towards the bed. Brian drops back against it and flexes his fingers. It takes him a second but he’s able to rid himself from some of the tension in his hands. He runs his tongue over his teeth to make sure his fangs are firmly human.

The last thing they need his him accidentally biting Roger and getting sick from his blood.

“Ready, B?”

Brian looks up to see that Roger has also shed his shirt. It’s in a pile on the floor, he fights the urge to toss it into the laundry bin. While he’s distracted with Roger John climbs onto the bed and straddles him. His cheeks are dusted pink from exertion.

He whines when John misses his mouth to kiss him on the underside of his jaw. His teeth scrape and his hair prickles at the sensation. John’s hands reach for the hem of his shirt, pulling up slightly.

“Can’t wait to see you,” John pauses.

Brian nods and is rewarded with John shifting enough to remove the shirt. He holds onto the fabric rather than discarding it as it puts his hands above his head. John’s hands skim down his sides, no pressure but Brian wants to feel the slight burn of his nails raking down his ribs.

Roger climbs onto the bed then. He gives another quick kiss to John before looking down at Brian and licking his lips. Brian flares his nose, but it only serves for him to get a lungful of heady arousal and sweat. He turns his head away from Roger’s gaze, exposing his neck.

Not his smartest move, the not fuzzy part of his brain reminds him. Roger is a vampire, after all. He tenses when Roger bends down to kiss along his jugular, but there’s no secondary reaction. He smiles giddily at that. Maybe he’d been worried for nothing. Then John crowds his other side and he lets out a loud grumble.

Roger pulls away. Brian lets out some of the strain. He wiggles his fingers. John moves away from him.

“Ah, Roger, can you get the lube and condoms?”

“Yeah.”

Brian cranes his head. Roger is bent over, a nice view Brian finds, rummaging through the nightstand. John is carding a hand through his hair, occasionally getting caught in a tangle. Brian hums.

“Good?” John asks.

“Very,” Brian says.

Roger comes back with a triumphant cry. John sets the lube next to Brian’s shoulder. This time Roger crawls completely over him and grips his arms.

“Hm.”

“Rog?”

“Sorry,” Roger licks his lips, “I was just thinking about you blowing me.”

Brian looks at the angle again and he can see how the act is at least possible. He doesn’t think he can multitask at the moment. Roger coos and kisses his wrist.

“Let’s see how you do this time,” he winks, “then we can get inventive.”

Well, at least one of them was planning for a second time. He squirms as Roger’s hands cool the skin around his wrist. John kisses down his breastbone, while his fingers hover around his waistband. Brian bucks up when he feels breath against his nipple.

John sends him a sharp look before he licks over the same nipple. Brian moans at the sensation. His arms fight Roger’s grip, but the vampire can keep him pinned. Okay. That’s good. What John is doing is very nice.

“He likes that,” Roger says over him.

He feels the vibration of John humming and another loud moan fills the room. Brian bucks up into John. Their clothed erections rub against each other and Brian falls back to the bed with a long whine. Roger’s hands flex. It’s not fair that he’s only watching.

“I can – I can try to blow you.”

Roger’s mouth parts.

“That position would be better,” John replies.

Brian barely noticed his pants being undone and pulled down until he feels John’s hands on his thighs. He’s rubbing and Brian takes it as his cue to take another long breath to try and calm himself. Roger's thumb makes a circle on his hand.

“We can try. Watch the teeth mate.”

As Brian moves to turn over John takes advantage of it by pulling down his boxers. Jeans thump against the floor along with something that sounds like a buckle. He turns his head to see that John has also discarded his clothes. John stands proudly naked, his erection bobbing against his stomach. Brian lowers his chest to the bed and arches his back.

John cuts off the moan with a cough, “Jesus.”

“I don’t think he’s got anythin’ to do with this,” Roger’s accent grows thicker.

Brian watches John climb back onto the bed, he pulls Brain to his chest. He doesn’t let his shirt go, and he can already see where his nails have cut through some of the cloth. Roger tilts his head, mouth parted. He’s staring at John intently. Brian kicks at him, it was meant to be a seductive caress but considering it would’ve been with a foot he doubts it would’ve worked either way. It causes the blond to shake his head and start to undo his pants.

John licks and sucks at his neck. Brian leans back against his shoulder, his eyes trained on Roger as he struggles out of his tight jeans. They also hit the floor, but to his surprise and great torture, he realizes Roger hadn’t been wearing any underwear.

“He’s a troublemaker,” John breathes into his ear.

Brian shudders. His eyes roll back briefly. Roger crawls over him hands around his forearms this time. Their naked chests come together. Brian closes his eyes just as their lips meet. It’s something he doesn’t usually notice, but Roger’s cold lips make him shiver. He licks them when they break apart in some attempt to warm them. Roger just dives back in.

John pulls him away but his hair. Roger grins tilts his head to give easy access. Brian leans forward enough to scent in the spot between neck and shoulder. There’s barely any trace of Roger, mostly he smells like arousal. Some of John’s has rubbed off on him. Strange that John’s scent is the most prominent.

He pushes the thought away when Roger’s hand wraps around his dick for the first time. Brian yelps and it turns into breathy gasps as Roger twists twice before letting go.

“Okay?”

“Yeah,” Brian pants.

“John?”

“Getting bored here.”

Roger laughs along with John. He follows Roger as the blond shifts back, he’s sitting on his knees with his dick on display. Brian can’t help but nose at it, musk and Roger fills his lungs. He hears Roger’s voice break in a short gasp.

Now he’s lost. The suggestion had seemed like a good one. People enjoy getting blow jobs, right? How do you do that? Just hold it in your mouth? He looks up at Roger. Blue eyes are swallowed by black and the tiniest hit of purple can be seen. Roger clearly like this sight. Brian noses it again, he does love this smell.

What does it taste like? He licks near the base. Salt and something he can’t describe. Roger doesn’t react to it beyond squeezing his arms. It isn’t a pinch. Okay. Brian licks from base to tip, which causes Roger to shiver. He repeats the action a few times before he takes the tip in his mouth.

It’s salty and bitter now. He had expected sex to taste better, but he loves the feeling of Roger’s slightly cold dick in his mouth. One of Roger’s hands has gone to his hair. He sucks experimentally. Roger yowls. Brian moans as John massages his ass.

Roger pulls on his hair. He pulls off curiously, but Roger guides him back to the tip. Brian tentatively sucks again. John must be paying attention to what he’s doing because he feels a swipe of something wet between his cheeks. He sucks Roger in deeper out of surprise.

Roger pushes him down, and it’s almost getting too far down his mouth. He tries breathing through his nose. It feels a little better. John swipes the wet thing again and he whines.

_Holy fuck holy fuck. That’s his tongue._ His toes flexing into the bed. His hands grab Roger’s thighs digging into the flesh with the pads of his finger. Roger’s other hand rubs his shoulder.

“You’re doing so well,” Roger coos, “so good.”

He runs his tongue as past he can on Roger’s dick in response to the praise. A hand coasts along his hip and wraps around his dick. John’s strokes fall into rhythm with the laps of his tongue. Brian continues to try and pleasure Roger without getting lost in his own. Roger’s dick falls from Brian’s mouth, slapping his mouth as it falls when John _sticks _his _tongue _in Brian’s _ass._

What even is happening?

Brian gasps as John picks up the pace alternating between curling his tongue and long languid laps. His moans grow breathier. John flicks the tip of his head, and his vision is whiting out. He collapses forward, next to Roger’s still erect prick. Come coats his stomach and he whines at the sticky feeling. With some help from Roger, he turns around enough to see John cleaning his hand with a cocky smirk.

“Rog, mind tossing me the lube?”

He catches his breath quickly (yay supernatural factor), and kitten licks Roger. The vampire jumps in surprise.

“Troublemaker,” Roger hums.

Brian hums as Roger rubs his scalp. The _snick _of the lube draws Brian’s attention, but Roger is hooking a thumb in Brian’s mouth to draw him back down towards his dick. He sniffs and adjusts enough that he can lick Roger’s entire length. The bitter taste is increasing, precum beading from the slit. He licks. Roger hisses.

“Hnn, you’re going to be good at this I can tell.”

Something cold hits his hole. He jumps but Roger grabs his wrists as he turns. Brian curls them a second and feels the slight sharp extension of his claws. Roger brings them up to his mouth and sucks on the finger. His nail scrapes Roger’s tongue. Brian gasps. John is soothing him with a large palm at the base of his spine.

“Sorry, love, I’ll warn you next time.”

Brian nods.

“I’m going to put a finger in, yeah?” John slides a digit in.

It’s smooth, a little uncomfortable feeling but no pain like he thought there would be. He squirms as John twists and curls inside of him, but eventually, the finger stops being odd and the movement grows monotonous. Roger sucks on his finger which draws out another moan.

“Not very vocal, I see,” John comments, his free hand moving up and down Brian’s dick, which is interested in the proceedings again.

Brian is having trouble pulling up words from the back of his mind.

“Okay, ready for a second one?”

John doesn’t give him time to answer. Again, the intrusion is smooth and uncomfortable. There’s a slight burn as John scissors his fingers. A pattern is quick to form, and it feels like John’s is looking for something. Curious Brian pushes down at the same time he expects John to curl up and _fuck._

That must’ve been what John was looking for. He growls, but there’s no aggression attached to the noise. Roger bends down and swallows the noise with an awkwardly positioned kiss.

“Ah,” he pants, “you haven’t –”

“I don’t want to yet,” Roger soothes him with another kiss this time on his forehead.

John presses against the spot again and Brian arches off the bed. Drool is pooling at the corner of his mouth. Roger wipes it away. He whines as John pulls out, leaving him with a strange empty feeling.

“Need more lube.”

“Get on with it.”

He kisses John back eagerly when the other leans over him, “patience.”

As if to prove a point he and Roger engage in a very long kiss. Brian can’t really complain about the view but he’d rather they would move on (or rather _in_ him). John leaves butterfly kisses as he crawls back down Brian’s body. Two slick fingers enter him again, the unexpected feeling causes him to push up into Roger.

“Shh.”

He feels the burn as (presumably) a third finger is added. This one does border more on pain than pleasure. John rubs his knee cooing nonsense words while Roger peppers his face with kisses. Brian tries to chase him so that Roger kisses his lips, but currently, the vampire his more coordinated than him. When John twists his fingers sharply, Brian yips and flexes his foot to try and relieve the sensation. It doesn’t hurt exactly, but he doesn’t know how much he likes it.

Roger’s hands are holding his down. Brian bucks up once and then settles as John fixes his position.

“Sorry, shhh, sorry. Are you okay?” John babbles, “are you okay? Words.”

The commanding tone does things for him. John’s hand has moved from his thigh to the space right above the base of his cock. He whines as John brushes against it. Personally, he’d prefer more firm touches. Then again, he might not be able to get it up a third time. He probably can only get up twice this fast because he’s a lykan.

Huh. He doesn’t know that. Must’ve missed it in school.

“Yea – yeah. I’m good.”

Roger is rubbing soothing circles into his palm. Brian closes one fist. It’s lifted to Roger’s mouth and a kiss is placed on the back of his palm.

“You’re doing so well, hm.”

Brian doesn’t think he’s done anything but lay here.

John pulls out his fingers, “okay, I think you’re ready.”

He hums, trusting John’s judgment for now. They’ll find out. Brian lifts his head curiously when he hears foil ripping. The smell of latex hits his nose and he snorts to clear it. When the smell doesn’t dissipate, he buries his nose into the sparse blond hair at the base of Roger’s member, giving it a quick kiss.

“Why?’

“Safe sex, Roger.”

Brian laughs at John’s dry tone. Maybe he shouldn’t have laughed, because you don’t laugh during sex right? John’s thumb digs in a little from where it’s still resting against his stomach. Great, he’s gone and ruined it. A quick at Roger reveals the contrary, he’s got a small smile on his lip.

“One of these days.”

“Not any time soon,” John shifts.

He feels Roger adjust him so that he’s back to having his stomach on the bed. Brian had thought that he’d want to see John when they did this for the first time, but now that he’s back on his knees he can’t help but push his ass further out. Above him Roger groans.

“You’ve got no idea how much I want you right now.”

“You could have him,” John replies rubbing the base of his spine.

“But…”

“Like this, he can’t really claw me, no?”

Roger lifts Brian’s chin. Their eyes meet and Brian gives him, what he’s sure is, a dopey grin. Roger kisses him lightly

“Who do you want?”

Ideally both. Brian doesn’t want to pick. He whines.

“C’mon, you can choose, this is your show.”

His brain feels fuzzy, he’s not exactly sure who would be better now. John has already had his fingers in his ass, but. Well. He’s wanted Roger for a long time (longer than John, but only because he knew Roger first). It sounds perfect. Besides they have all the time in the world. John will get a turn.

“You,” Brian breathes.

Roger kisses him, as though in reward. He whines as his body feels overheated without Roger in front of him. John pulls him up by his hair and kisses him soundly. The sound of foil ripping barely registers with him as John decides to deepen the kiss by pulling himself closer using Brian’s scalp. It feels like he’s being swallowed alive, and it takes all his focus to just remember how to kiss back.

Which he’s only slightly more confident in than his ability to be sexually appealing.

They break apart when John needs air. Brian’s hands are carefully placed to the side of John. He feels his claws digging into the comforter (they’ll probably need a new one, the unfoggy part of him mind reminds him). Brian takes in a deep breath. John’s scent is somehow stronger than the musk and arousal. It centers him and he’s able to relax. This is John. There’s no way he can hurt his mate.

He runs a tongue over his teeth again and they only feel slightly sharper. John kisses the corner of his eye.

“Just relax, we’ve got you, dear.”

“Ready, B?”

“Words,” John reminds him.

“Go.”

“Pushy,” Roger laughs.

Brian feels something cold and blunt at his hole. He doesn’t have any time to complain as it slips in. John’s hands are everywhere on his face and heads and neck and arms. Roger enters him slowly, and the burn is new and it could be unpleasant. The pleasure is too overwhelming for him to figure out if he likes it or not.

Well. That’s an answer he supposes.

Roger is leaning over him, his cold front leaning against Brian’s too hot back. He feels a hand grip the back of his neck and he lets whatever support his arms are giving him drop. His nose is centimeters away from John’s dick. Like Roger, he’s tempted to lick it. Again, he fails to stop the urge.

John groans loudly, “warn a guy.”

Brian looks up through his lashes, “not bad?”

A moan is punched out of him by Roger’s hard thrust. Roger is deeper in him than John’s fingers were. How is that even possible? He presses back against Roger’s hips.

“Move,” he pants.

“You sure?”

Brian twists around as best he can to send Roger a rather unimpressed look. He’d like to be fucked sometime tonight, please and thank you. When Roger doesn’t immediately move, he pushes back as best he can. There’s no pain to the movement so he assumes its fine. Roger releases a series of cut off moans.

Roger’s hand moves from the back of his neck to the hair at his nape. His hair is gripped tight, but not enough to be painful, but it does lift his head back when Roger pulls out only to slam back in roughly.

“Careful,” John warns.

Dimly he realizes that John is touching himself almost lazily. His own neglected cock twitches at the image. Someone should really touch him there. The suggestion is forgotten as Roger picks a brutal and fast pace. With each thrust in his face is pushed further into the mattress and his head pulled back as Roger goes. Brian can’t stop the series of low growls and grunts of approval if he tried.

He shifts so that his toes dig into the mattress and with the leverage he can push back against Roger. It only increases the pace. Brian’s eyes flick to where John is still lazily stroking himself. Brian forms enough coherency in his movements to lift his hand but John catches it and instead bites softly at his wrist.

“Let us do all the work tonight.”

Roger happens to find the same spot that John did earlier, and his vision whites out for the second time. His orgasm covering himself and the sheets below him, his throat feels raw and he recognizes that he’s practically screaming. A cold hand wraps around him, and he hisses at the contrast, but then Roger is stroking him through the rest of his orgasm while keeping up the pace he set.

Brian falls limp, but small groans are pushed out of him as Roger hits that spot with each thrust now. Roger stills and leans over Brian. The weight pushes him the rest of the way down, and his feet hang over the edge of the bed.

John’s hand has increased in pace, and so has his breathing.

“Wait, John too.”

How he forms words is a mystery, but it does stop John for a beat. His eyes glint sharply with something (he probably wants to come, Brian decides slowly).

“You might be, ah, a little sensitive, B.”

Brian shakes his head, “want it.”

John bends down and gives him a kiss on the tip of his nose, “if you’re sure.”

He blinks, but nods. Exhaustion is starting to cover him like a blanket, but he can hold out for just a little while longer. Brian hears Roger starts to protest, so he lets out a quiet bark.

“Fine.”

Brian is manhandled so that his back is once again to Roger’s front. He spreads his legs. The movement makes him feel the soreness, but it’ll heal in a few minutes. John climbs in between them. A third foil packet is ripped open. John slides it on with practiced ease and grabs the crumbled lube tube. It makes a loud squelching sound as the tube empties onto John’s hand.

John fucks into his hand a few times before smearing the rest of it over Brian’s hole. Roger holds him tightly; oh, he smells like Roger again: ashy and old blood. It isn’t the most romantic of smells but Brian loves being able to bury his face in it. He lets his legs be spread wider and lifted so that they’re over John’s shoulder.

“Hush love,” Roger whispers into the crown of his head, “you’re doing so wonderful. Good boy.”

Brian moans at the nickname.

This time the feeling isn’t quite as uncomfortable. His dick jumps weakly from the sensation, but John slides in slowly. He’s much thicker than Roger, and once he’s fully seated (punctuated with a long groan) Brian can tell he’s longer too.

“God, you’re so tight. Hot. Perfect,” John babbles out a string of compliments.

“Ready?”

“Mm.”

Roger runs a hand down his chest and back up tickling his ribs, paying special attention to the scar on his hip. Brian feels him lick just above where the scar on his shoulder is. The sensation makes his hair stand on end, but there’s no threat here. Just his mates. _Mates. Mates. Mates. Mated! _

John pulls out shallowly and thrust back in. Compared to Roger this pace is slower and gentler. Brian turns towards John, who’s eyes are locked onto him. There is weird energy running between them and it only makes John’s slow thrusts more torturous. Intimate.

He digs his heels into John’s shoulders. Brian whines and groans, John reaches up and tweaks his nipple.

“Fuck!”

He falls limp, keeping his eyes on John. His dick is half hard again, in a weak attempt to show more interest, but he doubts he can get it up again. His body is growing heavier with exhaustion. John has given up on slowly killing him in the best way. The thrusts have turned shallow and quick. His hole is sensitive, but there’s no pain.

Brian leans forward to catch John’s lips again. He feels John’s dick twitch in him and John fucks quickly through his orgasm. John barely keeps from falling on top of him, but his arms are shaking.

Roger pulls them both back further on the bed, slipping out from behind Brian as he did so. Brian whines at the loss. John pulls himself out and discards the condom in the bedside bin. He crawls up so that his nose is in the crook of Brian’s neck. It almost makes up for Roger’s abandonment, but he misses his personal ice cube.

“Shh,” Roger kisses both on the forehead, “rest. I’ll be back before you wake.”

This time he knows for sure Roger is using his charm. Not that he’s going to complain.

* * *

Brian wakes up hot and hungry. Clean, too. John is wrapped around him but at some point, they were moved to the pillows. He sniffs. Roger’s scent is heavy and fresh, so he’s around. A finger traces around the scar on his hip.

“Ah, you’re awake,” John mumbles.

“Mm.”

“Well, awake might be a strong word,” he feels the kiss on his jaw.

He wiggles down so that he can nuzzle against John’s cheek. The rainy scent is still weighted down by sleep, so John isn’t that much more awake than him.

“How do you feel?”

“Good,” Brian flexes his muscles, there’s no lingering ache or exhaustion except for in his hand and feet where he knows he must’ve kept his claws out for the duration.

At least the only casualties are his shirt at the cover.

“Only good?” Roger snorts, “I think we should be offended.”

“Very offended,” John slurs.

He smiles at Roger’s answering laugh. Brian lifts his hand from John’s, he thinks it’s his thigh, and waves Roger over from the corner of the room he’s perched in.

“I’ve got things to do.”

“Already did them,” Brian giggles.

“Brian Harold May!”

John whines and pulls the pillow from under their heads and tosses it towards Roger. At least Brian thinks that’s what happened he’s too content to care.

“I cannot believe _you made a sex joke! _I need to tell Freddie.”

“Hush. Sleep time.”

“John you’re my only witness!”

“Sleep time,” John says again.

Brian hums and beckons Roger again before dropping his hand back over John’s bum. The bed dips. He feels a cold hand cup his face, just before it slips under his head. He slides his pinned arm down. Roger’s other hand wraps around his.

“I guess I really put you two under. My bad.”

Roger whispers after a few minutes, “ah. There are worse fates than this.”

He very much agrees. Brian inhales once more, rain and ash swirl together to make the scent of home.

**Author's Note:**

> That was... something. The boys are happy though, so that's good! Freddie is an excellent bro and Brian really needs to chill. Anyway, y'all know the drill by now, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr!  
It's not the sexiest smut to ever sexy, but then again Brian has no idea what he's doing!  
Next Story: The Boys Go To America


End file.
